


wedding day

by dreamwayv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M, Summer, even lev, the gang already know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwayv/pseuds/dreamwayv
Summary: kenma wasn't aware he was even dating kuroo, let alone marrying him, but the gang don't seem to agree as he overhears them arguing about the logistics of their apparently inevitable wedding.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	wedding day

kenma walks to the gym slowly, dreading todays practice more than usual. kuroo had an extra late lesson, in preparation for his upcoming exams. he had spent the whole day complaining about the prospect of missing practice. 

kenma thought about skipping practice entirely but concluded it wouldn't be worth it when kuroo inevitably found out and grilled him about it. so, with heavy feet, he dragged himself there, staring at the ps 2 screen in denial of where he was heading. he rounded the corner, passing the open windows, before stopping short just in sight of the main doors. he heard his name. the team were clearly already inside practicing. running around, bouncing balls, and laughing obnoxiously. it was probably left over anxiety from how the old 3rd years had treated him, but kenma was suddenly anxious to hear what the team thought of him without kuroo there as his personal barrier against the world. 

but this was a different team. his team. yaku, lev, yamamoto, kai.

"nooooo way, im being the minister. its not like kenma will mind." lev stated. 

"wtf no way! you can be the photographer or something. there's no way you can be the minister." yamamoto replied.

"you're aware you have to be ordained to be a minister at a wedding right, lev?" yaku seemed to be trying to reason. though kenma was still confused about what, exactly, it was.

"fine. fine. i'll be kuroo's best man." lev tried again.

"wrong again. bokuto will be kuroo's best man." kai stated. kenma wondered if the team planned to bump him off or something, why was he not being considered for kuroo's best man?

"ohhh my god, you're right. ok, i'll be kenma's best man."

"i'm pretty sure kenma likes the ginger karasuno kid more than you, lev." what the hell were they on about? well at least kenma should have known not to worry the team secretly hate him or anything. they just seem to be planning for kuroo's wedding for some reason. seemed a little preemptive. kuroo wasn't, to kenma's knowledge, dating anyone. and why they were trying to plan the roles at his own wedding, kenma didn't for the life of him know. he couldn't imagine himself ever dating, let alone marrying anyone. he was fine how he was.

"ok fiiiine. i'll have to be one of their bridesmaids or something," lev sounded dejected now. "wAIT, will they have bridesmaids??" 

"of course not idiot. they're both men. they'll have two lots of groomsmen. so there'll be plently of space for all of us to be one."

"ooo, cool, cool." lev finally seemed placated. kenma was routed to the ground. surely they weren't...?

"yoooo, do you think kuroo and kenma will wear matching suites?" yamamoto asked in the tone someone usually asks about a group of puppies or new born babies. "man, i'm excited already. there's gonna be so much food that day. you just know kuroo will get loaaaads of meat." 

it didn't sound like a lot of volleyball was going on now. kenma felt like all his thoughts had just dried up. kuroo was... his kuroo... but not that- well, kenma liked him obviously, but not like like like him. not that he had anything against liking guys, he just didn't like anyone really. but the team weren't even questioning who anyone liked... they were planning this like it was inevitable. 

"who do you think will propose to who? my moneys on kuroo." kenma was pretty sure that was kai. he had his ps 2 clutched in his hands tightly now. he was pretty sure the game over screen had been there for the last 5 minutes already.

"noooo way. kuroo will take ages to work it out and check what kenma wants and stuff. kenma will just ask one day without looking up from his game." kenma tried to not be too affronted by how accurate yaku's assumption about him was. his team. he really had had nothing to worry about.

there were footsteps behind him. slow, as if studying him. kenma didn't have to turn around to know it was him and that he had heard everything too. a hand rested on his shoulder. kuroo knew he knew. "the lesson got cut short. teacher had an emergency." kuroo whispered by way of greeting. he sounded breathless.

kenma swallowed as kuroo walked passed him into the doorway of the gym. the gaggle of boys seemed to have moved on to the subject of their own suites at the wedding, lev begging yaku to have matching ties with him. they all shut up immediately when they noticed kuroo. kenma stared up at him, still just out of sight. he was smiling as if nothing was amiss, already in his captains shirt, sweat on the back of his neck from the heat. kenma couldn't imagine life without him. 

"my lesson got cancelled so i have time to come get you pigs to stop lazing about and do some actual volleyball."

and they were away. drills like normal. still missing a setter.

after a coupls minutes, kenma finally walked in and started on warm ups.

he couldn't imagine life without him... 

"hey kuroo, say, hypothetically, like when you get married, who would you pick as your best man?" lev started sheepishly.

"hmm, i mean im pretty close with bokuto from fukurodani, so probably him." kenma bounced a ball, maybe a bit too aggressively.

"oh really," yaku asked in a false angelic tone. "why not kenma?" crap crap crap shut up yaku.

"well i cant have him as my best man and my groom. he wouldn't want all that effort in one day." kenma could hear the stupid grin in his voice. the gym fell quiet, save the sound of the summer bugs. 

kenma turned around slowly to face the group of idiots. "you're right," he mumbled, glaring at the ball in his hands. "i wouldn't want to do both."

kuroo laughed and the team seemed to relax as his captain came running up to him, before enveloping him in a hug. 

"you better let me propose," kuroo said into his hair. "you know i'll do something awesome." kenma could still hear kuroos grin and felt his own forming involuntarily in response.

they finally parted as kenma opened his eyes. "okay," he conceded. "but i pick the suites for everyone."

kuroo grinned even brighter. "deal."

the team started cheering. idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading hope u enjoyed ☺️ [twit](https://twitter.com/kenmaloml?s=09)


End file.
